


Keeping It Together

by Paroma



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange, M/M, Not Cap Friendly, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Stephen, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Whump, altno.2, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paroma/pseuds/Paroma
Summary: Whumptober 2019Day 3: Broken VoiceSince Tony could remember, he had always been in the spotlight which was why he didn’t bat an eye as he entered the gala.And then, he saw him walk in.





	Keeping It Together

Since Tony could remember, he had always been in the spotlight which was why he didn’t bat an eye as he entered the gala alongside his date, camera flashes blinding them. He glanced at Stephen, taking in the rare, but welcomed, sight of him in a perfectly fitted suit. “Have I told you how hot you look in that suit?” He murmured close to his ear, well aware of all the noise the crowd was making.

“Only a hundred times,” Stephen hummed before smirking. “Say it again.”

Tony groaned as they finally made it inside where it was calmer and there were no paparazzi’s, “I can’t believe my boyfriend is more of a narcissist than I am, there isn’t space for two of us in this relationship!”

“I’m sure we’ll make it work,” Stephen chuckled, placing a hand on Tony’s lower back. “Want to go grab something to eat before Peter and Thor finish the whole thing?”

“How he can match Thor’s while still wearing his mask both amazes and worries me,” Tony chuckled as he followed Stephen over to the food table.

“Of all weird things Peter has done, _this_ worries you?” he raised his eyebrows.

“Cut him some slack, teenagers do dumb shit all the time,” he walked behind Peter who was too busy devouring a shrimp cocktail and squeezed his shoulders. “Hey underoos.”

“Mr. Stark!” he startled, chocking on the shrimp.

“Friend Tony! Sorcerer!” Thor have them both a hug bordering painful. “The man of spiders and I were waiting for you, but you took so long we had to entertain ourselves!”

Stephen blushed while Tony smirked wolfishly, remembering how they had gotten distracted and why Stephen kept fixing his collar, making sure everything was well hidden. “Sorry Pointbreak, I had to help Stephen with his suit.”

As usual, Thor was his oblivious self, but Peter seemed to have caught up to it and looked away with reddening cheeks. Thor then excused himself, saying he had to made sure that Brunnhilde stayed away from the open bar.

Stephen cleared his throat trying to make Peter less uncomfortable, “So, you managed to make the mask and a tux work.”

Peter perked up at that, “Yes! At first, I wasn’t sure whether to stay home or come in my whole Spiderman suit but then I had this brilliant idea, why not mix and match!”

“Definitely,” Tony nodded crossing his arms, trying to look as serious as possible. “I specially love the Spiderman .”

“I know right?! Aunt May bought it as a gag gift but tonight was a perfect chance to use it!”

Stephen sighed fondly, shaking his head. “I have to go to the men’s room, see you here?”bowtie

Tony nodded, giving him a peck.

“Oh, I should go too. My hands are all sticky and smell,” he scrunched up his nose at his own hands as he fell in step with Stephen.

Tony watched them go with a wide smile, he couldn’t be happier. His life was finally turning around for better; he was surrounded by his loved ones, they were safe, their lives were getting back to how they were before-

And then, he saw him walk in.

It was like the world stopped spinning and everything slowed down. When their eyes met over Natasha’s shoulder he felt as if it was just the two of them. That was not good. Alone with him meant feeling defenseless, powerless…Alone with Steve Rogers felt fucking cold like it had felt that day back in Siberia.

“I just want to talk to him Nat, I don’t mean him any harm.”

Tony scoffed to himself. He says he never means any harm and yet that’s all he seems to do.

“Tony, hi.” He said with a guarded smile, “Its good to see you, I’ve been trying to get a hold off you but you’re always busy.”

“Yes well, life gets busy and you’re not exactly on my priority list,” he answered pointedly.

Steve looked surprised by his tone and, hurt?

“I see,” he nodded. “We’re both here, can we talk now?”

“There’s nothing to talk about and you shouldn’t even be here. This gala is for the Avengers and last time I checked; you weren’t one anymore.” He was losing hold on the memories, it was becoming harder to keep it together. Everything he had worked hard to push away was coming back along with all their emotions. Anger, resentment, disappointment, betrayal, fear…

Steve frowned taking a step closer. “Its been two years Tony, I’ve given you time and space. All I want is to clear tings up between us, to go back to what we had.”

You were never a good liar Steven Rogers. “I don’t owe you anything and we’ll ever go back to _that,_” he said the last word almost in disgust. “Let’s not fool ourselves into thinking that you’re not actually after getting your shield and your position back in the Avengers.”

If anything, Steve looked more pissed at being called out like that. “If you stopped being such a spoiled child for one second and thought of anyone but yourself-.”

A phantom pain was crawling its way over his chest, threatening to leave him without air. He could hear metal piercing metal, sparks flying by the impact. He remembered FRIDAY’s panicked voice as she listed the multiple damages to his suit, his vitals flashing in front of his eyes, all reading _critical_.

Tony couldn’t utter a word as he started feeling smaller by the second under Steve’s judgmental stare, his words echoing in his ears and he wanted it all to stop.

STOP.

STOP!

_STOP!_

“Stop,” his broken voice pierced through the thick air, making Steve shut up. “Please, just stop talking.”

Steve was rooted to the spot. Tony’s face was blank, but his chest was heaving, and his hands were balled into fists.

“What the hell are you doing here Rogers?” Stephen snapped as he shoved himself between Steve and Tony, Peter coming to Tony’s side.

“Look, I don’t know who you are but stay out of this. Tony and I were just having a chat-.”

“A _chat_?” Stephen spat the words; his anger was getting the best of him but right now he didn’t care. “You cornered him!”

As the voices began rising Peter felt Tony stiffening under his hand. He caught a glimpse at the man and noticed mouthing the same words over and over; _stop, stop, stop. _He turned back to Stephen who was about ready to punch Steve before pulling him back. “Dr. Strange, _Stephen_, Tony needs you.”

Stephen snapped out of it focusing on Tony, cradling his face as he murmured where he was, that he was safe.

“You’ve overstayed your welcome,” Natasha said to his back. “Now leave before Vision _accidentally_ releases Thor and the Hulk on you.”

With one last glance at Tony who was mostly hidden behind the sorcerer and Spiderman, he left.

A strong hand was gripping his shoulder, anchoring him, and then there was the familiar voice he had come to associate with safety. The voice was calling him, asking him to come back, that he was safe now.

He looked up meeting a pair of icy blue eyes. “Hey,” his voice was hoarse, but he felt better. It was _going_ to get better and one day he’ll be able to live without fearing him.


End file.
